The Beginning
by dogeared pages
Summary: Sirius remembered the first time he'd stepped through platform nine and three quarters as clearly as if it had been yesterday. One shot.


**Title**: The Beginning.  
**Author**: Layna.  
**Rating**: G.  
**Spoilers**: Hinting at spoilers for Prisoner of Azkaban.  
**Summary**: Sirius remembered the first time he'd stepped through platform nine and three quarters as clearly as if it had been yesterday.

**The Beginning**

Sirius remembered the first time he'd stepped through platform nine and three quarters as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Artemis and Rigel Black had accompanied their son to the train station for the first and last time. Sirius remembered them standing behind him, their posture severe, their habiliments impressive, and their expressions haughty. The Blacks were nothing if not arrogant. Sirius's father had caught sight of the Potter family not far off, bidding their own son adieu. Amicable Mrs. Potter had been fussing over an eleven year-old James, trying to work a comb through his unruly locks. James batted her hands away good-naturedly, wearing an embarrassed grin. Mr. Potter was gazing fondly at his son, a look of deep, paternal pride in his eyes. It was then that Sirius felt the first pangs of envy. He had always wished for a family identical to this. But Sirius had been drawn from his reveries and his wishes as his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned towards him conspirationally. "Those are the Potters," she had whispered. "Mudblood-loving fools, but good family none-the-less."

As the Potters had been deemed sufficiently respectable, Artemis and Rigel went so far as to make contact. They approached the threesome, pushing Sirius before them, their expensive robes billowing behind them. "Potter," Sirius's father began abruptly, extending his hand expectantly. Mr. Potter shook it formally. "Rigel. Artemis," was the polite reply.

Mrs. Black's grip on Sirius's shoulder was so tight, he feared it would break. "This is our son, Sirius." She indicated him with a brief upward lift of a single, thin black brow. "How lovely. He's James's age," Mrs. Potter smiled, patting her own son's shoulder gently. Sirius and James rolled their eyes simultaneously at their respective mothers' antics.

The two families engaged in polite conversation for some time, while the young boys fidgeted uncomfortably. By 10:55, just before the train departed, the small talk was drawing to a close. James bid his parents goodbye one last time, pressing a rapid kiss to his mother's cheek. Meanwhile, Mrs. Black instructed Sirius to uphold the family honour. The raven-haired boys boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, taking in the scenery that would soon before familiar to them. They installed themselves in the last compartment with empty seats. As soon as they were both settled, Sirius drew himself up haughtily, wearing the trademark Black smirk. He then began to run his mouth off.

"I've a broom, you know? First years aren't supposed to have brooms, but I'm a Black. My Uncle Alphard got it for me, and it's the new Nimbus. Best broom on the market, you know? My mum says your family is a bunch of Muggle-loving fools, by the way." Being Sirius Black, this was all managed in one breath. By the end of this boastful monologue, James was not impressed.

"Does she, now?" was the derisive retort. "Coming from someone named _Sirius_, that's not very intimidating at all. What sort of a name _is _Sirius, anyhow? _Dog Star_? You Blacks've really gone 'round the bend."

Sirius, who was terribly self-conscious about his name (and understandably so), gave a great howl of fury. He flew towards James with alarming speed, landing a punch to the other boy's jaw. James countered with a blow of his own, and a brawl began. They were only separated when the amicable old witch who pushed around the food trolley entered their compartment. She scolded them lightly for quarreling, but slipped them each a Chocolate Frog with a wink. As they nibbled on their newly acquired sweets, sporting impressive bruises (Sirius had a black eye to rival his surname coming on, while James's lip was swollen and bleeding), a friendship was forged. Sirius extended his free hand, the very picture of his father. "Sirius Black," he stated, grinning. James grabbed the proffered hand. "James Potter. I think we're going to be friends."

Sirius was suddenly aware of the presence of two others in his compartment. A slender, tawny-haired boy sat near the window. His clothes were all in varying states of shabbiness, but he looked neat and tidy. Eyes of a mesmerising chocolate colour were fixed on book he held in his pallid grasp. A pale scar ran across his thin, long nose, and Sirius wanted very much to find out how he had received it. The boy must have felt Sirius's gaze on him. He looked up at just that moment, his eyes boring into Sirius's own grey ones. "Uh . . . hullo,' Sirius muttered, feeling oddly exposed. "I'm Sirius Black." He smirked at this, proud of his family name. "So I heard," responded the brown-haired boy dryly, with a faint comic edge to his voice. "Whass_your_name?' Sirius inquired, through a mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Remus Lupin," was the quiet reply as Remus returned to his reading. There was a strange aura of mystery surrounding this boy. It drew Sirius in –- made him want to learn all of his secrets.

To Remus's left, a mousy boy stared at Sirius and James. His watery eyes were wide, brimming with awe. A shock of dishwater-blond hung limply into his face. He was a bit on the better side of pudgy, with remnants of baby fat still evident. Sirius cocked his head to the side, examining the chubby boy. "What's _your_ name, then?" he had questioned. "M-me? I'm P-peter Pettigrew." Sirius grinned at the twitching mess of a boy. "Peter Pettigrew it is, then." This Peter fellow didn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box, but his reverent gaze inflated Sirius's ego. That was reason enough to be friends with him.

Though they did not know it at the time, these four boys were embarking on a friendship that would not be easily broken. During their time at Hogwarts, the Marauders would endure everything together, reassured by the knowledge that no matter what, their comrades would see them through. Eventually, this fellowship would be torn at the seams. Remus, who had twelve years to do so, would often wonder where they had gone wrong. But this was not the time to worry about such things. For now, they contented themselves with games of Exploding Snap and mournful cries of "Are we _there _yet!" They were embarking on their first adventure together, after all.


End file.
